


Tender Hearts

by ladygabe



Series: Side Quests: Critical Role Ficlets [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, episode: s02e13 Lost and Found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygabe/pseuds/ladygabe
Summary: Nott has concerns about the developing relationship between Caleb and Molly.





	Tender Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished Episode 13 and had some Mama Nott feels.
> 
> **Please no spoilers past Episode 13 in the comments!**

“Molly?” Nott’s voice was small and hesitant as she called him over to her perch on the back of the wagon. The tone perking his ears, he glanced to check none of the others were in earshot before making his way over to her. 

“Everything all right?” Nott scuffed a foot on the tail board of the wagon, her claws scrapping against the wood as she seemed to search for her words.

“You and Caleb have been getting... close,” she finally said. Thinking back to the bedroll he had crawled out of this morning, Molly considered that an understatement, but he refrained from pointing that out. Obviously Nott was already uncertain about the situation. 

“You’re not worried I’m replacing you, are you?” Molly asked, taking a step closer to his goblin friend. “That’s not the case, at all.”

“Oh, no, no,” Nott said with a thin laugh. She turned her wide yellow eyes on Molly for a long moment, studying his face. 

Then, with a strength Molly had never expected to feel from such a small frame, he found himself yanked forward by the collar of his coat, Nott’s sharp teeth suddenly far too close to the tip of his nose. 

“If you /ever/ break his heart,” Nott snarled in a voice that was as vicious as any mockery Molly had ever cast, “I will tear yours from your chest and /feast/ on it. Do you understand?”

Bewildered, stunned, and more frightened than he ever wanted to admit, Molly stammered a yes.

Nott let him go, and returned to the odd, ugly-cute little goblin girl he was used to. “Good,” she chirped, before hopping down and padding off towards the campsite.


End file.
